Dragon Talon (OC)
by Draconicmaw
Summary: Friends, adventure, danger, and magic. What more could a mage in Fiore ask for? Obstacles are meant to be overcome, and darkness is meant to be defeated. Fate has decided to cross the paths of many a wandering soul, and to make them a home they will find in each other. WARNING: PRIMARILY OC CHARACTERS. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail, I don't own Fiore, and I don't own Earthland. However, a vast majority of these characters are original in make and mostly in personality.**

 **Chapter One: Enter Arianna and Jason**

* * *

"Jason." The insistent voice rang in his groggy ears. He shook gently as something nudged him. "Jason, you have to get up."

He moaned and rolled over, clutching his sleeping bag closer to him.

"Awaken, you lazy bum," she growled with frustration, "or I'm going to kick you _so_ hard, your _Spirits_ will feel it."

His lashes fluttered apart drowsily, revealing violet eyes hazy with sleep. "I'm...up."

"Sure as hell aren't acting like it. You have to eat and get ready _now,_ so we can make it to Oshibana by sunset." In one swift yank, her companion was on the crumpled grass, his sleeping bag clutched in her gloved hands.

"But, Arianna, I'm _tired,_ " he grumbled, shifting about a bit to get enough balance to stand.

"Mornings aren't exactly sunshine and roses for me, either. But _we have to GO._ " Arianna shoved his breakfast - just some preserved meat and a handful of edible fruits she had found in the forest - into his hands.

Even after two years of being her companion, Jason still didn't get why she hurried so much, even though they didn't really _need_ to go anywhere.

Whilst popping a berry into his mouth, he watched as she exited the tent while simultaneously taming her wild, dark grey hair into a ponytail.

Suddenly, the legs of the tents began to collapse.

"If you're going to be _that_ way…" Shielding his food against his stomach, he grumbled and crawled through the crumpling canvas. Unsurprisingly, all of their camping tools and other various objects were already packed.

He sighed. It appeared it was going to be one of _those_ mornings.

"So, Oshibana?" He attempted to confirm, admiring the red shine of the strawberry in the early morning light.

"Uh-huh," she grunted.

"Okay. Why?"

"Because I want to, and I know you don't care." Her blunt phrasing had a subtle smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Before long, they were walking along the dewy road cutting through the forest. Insects and birds chirped and trilled; trees and bushes whistled with the light spring breeze; random critters rustled away in the underbrush.

It was a simple morning, which would seem to lead to a simple day of traveling.

But a day in the life of a wizard in Fiore is hardly ever _simple_.

* * *

The sun sat primly at its zenith. Its golden light spilled across the buds of the soon-blooming plants. Jason took in a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs with its clean warmth-

-He jumped at the yelp that came from behind him.

"You, are an idiot."

Arianna's fingers were wrapped around a stranger's hand in a crushing grip, argent keys still dangling from his shaking grasp. The hooded man whimpered with each breath, and pain wrenched the visible part of his face.

Jason blinked with astonishment. He hadn't even heard the man coming!

Arianna's nose wrinkled as her words hissed from her lips, "Don't you know that stealing is illegal? I think I should kick your -"

"N-Now!" the man cried, ineffectively trying to recoil from her.

As a dozen men spilled from the shadows of the forest, Jason snatched up his keys. Within a split second, the first man was writhing on the ground and clutching at his broken nose.

The men, all clad in leather armor or black cloth, quickly encircled their "victims" as their fallen comrade scuttled to safety. A majority had sadistic, cocky smirks stretching their lips, while one or two glanced cautiously between the blood on the dirt road and the grey-haired young woman who had spilt it.

She and Jason stood, back-to-back, facing their enemies.

"It's been awhile since we've been in _this_ situation," she stated with genuine reflection.

Jason nodded with a frown. "Yeah. Yeah, it has." He drew a cautious hand out in front of him, his thumb rubbing the graceful, decorative neck of one of his keys.

"Lookee here, boys! Mages!" One drawled with cruel humor. "Wonder how much those keys will fetch for?"

Jason could feel the surge of energy through his companion. She was keeping herself on a short leash this time.

"Are they worth the pain?" She snarled darkly to them, cracking her knuckles. Her head was bent down, her bangs in her face, but the bestial curl of her lips was unmistakable.

Though confused, they were quickly disconcerted by the aggressive aura coiling about her stance. "What?"

She tilted her jaw up quickly, and the furious gold of her irises caught the sunlight. "Because it'll hurt when I make you eat the road!"

She lunged forward. Synchronized, Jason swiped his hand through the air, the key slashing with silver light. "Open, Gate of the Crane: Grus!"

A blinding, heavenly light poured forth, the sound of a doorbell ringing through the clearing and a huge, elegant shape materializing. It hovered in the air on huge wings, and as the light faded away, its gleaming feathers caught the rays of the sun. It gave a whooping call, a battle cry, before it dived, claws outstretched.

The impressive display left many of the thieves stunned. They barely even noticed Arianna snagging a man, pulling him down, and kneeing him in the gut. The bandits were roused into action as Grus effortlessly tossed and pecked at his enemies, every once and awhile giving a mighty gust to knock his opponents back.

Jason (with whole-hearted but sloppy kicks and punches) did his best to cover Arianna's back as she tore through with unhinged animality. With her knocking people out left and right - tossing them to the ground afterwards - and Jason and Grus picking off the stragglers, the bunch was easily left in a groaning, incapacitated heap.

Arianna smacked her hands together dramatically, as if dusting them.

"My spleen… I think she ruptured my spleen…"

She sighed with content. "I feel better now." She shot a lopsided grin to the thirteen-foot bird standing regally next to her friend. "Thanks, Grus. You're awesome."

His beady eye blinked back, an affection coo bubbling from his long throat.

Jason nodded brightly, patting Grus' silky wing. "Thanks a lot, buddy."

The giant crane gave a shrill honk before beginning to preen Jason's long, bright orange hair. The young man only laughed as Grus faded away in a shower of sparks.

He turned to Arianna, who was shuffling noisily through her backpack. She frowned before turning her gaze back up at him.

"You have pen and paper, right?"

He scoffed, "Che. Of course I do." Slinging his pack around, he dug out a beaten leather journal and a fountain pen. He grimaced as she ripped out a blank sheet.

She scribbled something in big script before slapping the paper on top of the pile of semi-conscious men, the whole stack jolting weakly and groaning.

 _BANDITS_

"All right. Let's go." She shoved his journal into his chest and continued on her way, her hands threaded just want beer her ponytail and her lips whistling a cheery tune.

He followed, shuffling behind and whimpering at the sight of the tear.

"My journal… you ripped a page out of it…"

"When I asked for pen and paper, it was quite obvious that I would rip one out."

"But…"

"Would you rather me write _in_ it?"

"No…"

"Then quit whining."

* * *

By the time they reached Oshibana, Jason was mostly over the defilement of his precious journal, though he still cast hurt looks towards his friend. Mostly because his childish pouting made her smirk and chuckle, not that Jason would openly admit that.

Both watched wide-eyed at the amount of security patrolling the train station. It had been more than seven years since the Lullaby Incident, and the people of Oshibana were still on edge.

Even though they had been to this city a good dozen times, the two of them were still amazed.

And they were just looking at the outside!

Arianna's brain hurt at the thought of how many uniformed men were constantly scoping out the commuters. A whole swarm of them!

"Sun's still up. We could try looking for a job now," Jason suggested, shielding his eyes from the rays of the evening sun, which was just an hour or so from dipping completely beneath the horizon. "We could finish it in the morning."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Arianna sighed and grimaced. "I kinda wanna find a hotel now. I'm a little sore."

Jason set his hand on her arm and leveled her a concerned stare. "You really let go today. You fine?"

She nodded, lips pursing and twisting to the side. "Yeah. I just should've built up to it. Put too much strain on my magic."

He gave a small smile and tugged affectionately at her ponytail. "Reckless moron."

She swatted his hand away. "Brainy idiot."

His head threw back as he laughed. "That makes no sense!"

"Shuddup." She elbowed him, and he could _feel_ the physical restraint she put into the motion. She could've broken his ribs, if she wanted to.

"Well, let's go. We should get some rest."

They got a cheap hotel room, with two shikibutons, and as they nestled down for the night, they joked about their fight that day.

"Man, that guy's face when you kneed him!" Jason laughed breathlessly, the stunned expression of aforementioned guy replaying in his head over and over again.

Arianna rolled, clutching her stomach and cackling. "'My spleen! My spleen!' And that one that ran away!"

Jason pressed his palms to his eyes and tried to prevent the jubilant tears from rolling down his face. "I think he crapped himself when he saw Grus coming towards him."

"With a beak that big!" Arianna, hand poised like a bird's head, picked up Jason's pen and flung it.

He cackled when the pen speared into the tatami mat a few feet away, the utensil's end wobbling in the air.

"Wo-hohoho!" Jason toppled backwards, peels of laughter echoing in the room.

"That was _awesome_!" Arianna was writhing, wheezing with her hysterics.

Eventually, the guffaws faded into giggles, until the two looked at one another and burst into comedic bellows once again.

"We… We are _way_ too tired!" Arianna squeezed out between laughs.

"Agreed." Jason wiped tears off of him face and fell onto his pillow. She followed, the fluffy whiteness hiding half of her face from him.

"G'Night, Jay," she whispered, snuggling into her puffy blanket.

He hummed, smiling, "Night, Ari."

His eyes slid close, the image of her sleepy face imprinted in his mind.

A not-so-simple day, indeed.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading! Obviously, this will be a mostly OC fanfiction, even though Jason does share the name of a canon character, a fact which he does not relish. This story actually originated as a Lucy and Natsu genderbend, but the characters just developed into their own people, and then a whole procession of others followed behind them.**

 **I just love these three (Including Grus). I hope you come to as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail, I don't own Fiore, and I don't own Earthland. However, a vast majority of these characters are original in make and mostly in personality.**

 **Chapter 2: Oily Hair, Tree Climbing, and Discretion**

* * *

Arianna sighed as they continued to scope out the _entire_ city of Oshibana.

It's not that there weren't any jobs.

No, that wasn't it at all.

She growled, tugging on her grey hair in endless frustration. "This is ridiculous!"

Kicking a pebble, Jason sighed, "Agreed."

"Utterly, completely, wholly, totally, entirely, all-encompassing-ly _RIDICULOUS!_ " Her anger had people jumping and birds zooming off in sputtering flocks. "I _hate_ Fiore's standards!"

Arianna's unhinged fury - just like any of her emotions - was infectious, and soon Jason was huffing in irritation as well. "Just because we aren't in a guild doesn't mean we can't handle a job."

She snapped her arm out, pointing at him. "Exactly!"

Startled, Jason skittered to the side a bit. She, of all people, _really_ shouldn't fling appendages around.

They had ventured out of the hotel at the break of dawn, and scouted out any place that had could possibly have a lead for a job. Inns, taverns, diners, marketplaces, bulletin boards of all shapes and sizes: each were filled with possible tasks.

Unfortunately, not a single person was willing to give them one.

Really, coming to Oshibana was a rather… bad idea on Arianna's part; large cities and towns were picky when it came to mages. "No guild" practically equated to "no competence" to many people in urban areas. It wasn't much better in villages, but it was better nonetheless.

"Maybe we should just move on," the orange-haired Celestial Spirit mage suggested with a rueful shrug.

She shook her head, wild grey locks swaying. "No point. It's too late in the day. Maybe tomorrow we will. Might as well stay one more night."

They continued on in silence, both lost in thought and not paying attention to the street that they had already searched.

Arianna shoved her hands into her pockets as Jason unconsciously ran his fingers over his keys.

"Hey, you there!"

The pair were so preoccupied with what was going on in their minds that they didn't even notice the distant shout aimed at them.

"Excuse me! Please refrain from distancing yourself any further from me! My legs are short enough as it is!" They didn't see the very short, very flustered young man speed-walking/jogging closer to them from behind.

Arianna, although hearing the man, dismissed the breathless shouts and began whistling.

"Pardon! Girl with the grey hair and the ginger girl!"

She whipped around, grey hair following her movement, with a teasing grin shot to her friend. The man was hardly three yards away from them. His gelled hair gleamed with an oily sheen in the sunlight, and his rather sharp uniform was heavily disheveled.

Jason turned stiffly. "I am _not_ a _ginger_!"

She rolled her eyes as their pursuer approached. " _That's_ what you're worried about."

The man paused, jerking his jacket into what he thought was a straight position, though the buttons were only yanked out of their corresponding buttonholes. "Greetings."

Jason gave a rather tense wave, and Arianna tipped her head forward with a quaint "Howdy."

"I have heard that the two of you were searching for a job?" The tiny, about to Arianna's waist, person inquired. "Well, a temporary one, with pay, of course."

Mimicking his proper tone and stance, she replied with "Indeed."

"Perfect!" He walked between them, grabbed their wrists, and began to insistently lead them off. "I need you to come with me. Immediately."

Jason snorted. "I gathered that."

The two shared a look, eyebrows raised.

Well, maybe they spoke too soon.

* * *

Arianna picked restlessly at the cushion. The couch was so decoratively made that it was stiff and uncomfortable. Well, the atmosphere _itself_ at the time was tense, but the primness of the seat only accentuated it.

"While I would prefer not to give this to …" The mayor, a very tall man, paused and curled his lip with distaste, " _independent_ mages, it seems that the time restraints leave me no other choice."

The greasy guy from earlier, only a secretary, simulated his superior and nodded his head with a sour expression.

Arianna snarled subtly, and Jason carefully nudged her.

Straight in his seat and with every ounce of serious professionalism, Jason inquired, "What does this task entail?"

Mayor David Diffident strutted from behind his desk in a rather pompous fashion. "It is quite the important one, one that could affect the _entire_ town if not executed properly." He stood in front of the them with his hands folded behind his back. "My grandson, god-awful traitor and scapegrace that he is, has betrayed me in the _most_ foul and hurtful manner." Though his face stayed composed and serene, it didn't take a genius to see the panic beginning to rush through him. "You must retrieve something for me."

Thinking he would go on, the two mages stayed politely silent. However, the mayor did as well, standing there fidgeting and adjusting his suit.

Arianna's eyebrows raised as an indignant " _Well?!"_ burst through the man's lips.

Jason's own furrowed. "'Well' what?" Jason's arms crossed. "I do apologize, sir, but we can't read your mind. What are we retrieving? Who is your grandson? How do you want us to obtain it?"

Mayor David's face flushed a vivid red. "A recording. My grandson's name is Alexander. Unfortunately, he shares my surname. You must use utter discretion for this mission. Do _not_ listen to the recording."

Arianna and Jason both took that as a cue to _not_ ask what the recording actually contained.

"You will be rewarded one-hundred-thousand jewels if the task is accomplished without the slightest kerfuffle."

Arianna didn't have to see Jason's eyes to recognize the jewel signs flashing in them. All-in-all, it wasn't _that_ much, but it was enough to last them a few weeks, if they were careful.

"We'll take it."

* * *

Jason looked to the address on the paper to the mansion, the back again.

"This is the place?" Arianna scratched behind her ear, facial expression one of perplexity.

He lifted his shoulders as he turned to her. "It seems so."

Her head tilted, grey bangs falling into her face. "I think this old coot's grandson is richer than he is."

A thoughtful frown tugged at his lips. "Maybe."

They rattled the gate and found it to be locked. Despite her temptation to kick the hasp in, Arianna began skirting the fence around the huge piece of property. Thick hedges lined the outside of the metal, blocking most of the yard from sight. However, a tall, sturdy catalpa tree stood majestically, sidled against the hedges, with its branches dangling over the inside of the yard.

" _Pst_. Jason," she hissed, beckoning him closer as she continued to study the dimensions of the gigantic plant.

"What is it?" He whispered, not really paying attention to what she was ogling, instead trying to peer through the leafy green barrier.

She lifted her hand to a low-hanging branch. "While we could use Grus, I think that a bird with a twenty-five foot wingspan is a bit too noticeable..." She jerked on the limb, and when it only gave a healthy wobble, she pulled herself onto it. "So, we'll climb into there."

Jason watched as she effortlessly maneuvered herself into a crouch. She grinned at him, canines flashing, before she lowered her hand. The joints in his shoulder gave a small protest when she swung him up. Sweat beaded on his brow as the bough gave a creaking groan.

Seriously, though: Arianna made shimmying along a tree branch look so natural.

"Wait for me! Not everyone is a _ninja_ ," he grumbled.

Her eyes rolled as she ducked beneath some of the heart-shaped leaves of the tree. She poked her head out the other side.

The grass was green, almost plush-looking, and the yard was peaceful, save for a few insects and the susurration of the spring breeze. The mansion cast a looming shadow onto the lawn, and everything seemed still behind the elegant windows.

Jason's shuffling rattled the limb. "I hope the coast is clear because I think this branch is about, say, two seconds away from breaking."

She pushed herself off of the limb and landed in a crouch.

"I swear you do that crap just to rub it in my face…" The rough texture of the bark dug into his tense fingers. It might have been only fifteen feet or so, but just knowing _his_ luck, he'd break a leg or two.

She stood with a sly grin, her arms outstretched. "I'll catch you, scaredy-cat!"

A huff drew from his lips, an irritated vein throbbing in his forehead. "I am _not_ a scaredy-cat!" He frowned. "I don't need you to catch me."

" _Right._ " She moved back a couple of steps and inspected her nails. "Whenever you're ready."

He took a deep breath and relaxed all of his muscles for a moment. With the slight shift in weight, the wood creaked. His arms and legs wrapped around it, his cheek smashed against the bark. Frightened breaths heaved his chest.

"Come on, Jason," Arianna called softly - though nice-sounding, Jason knew she was mocking him, "we haven't got all day."

He bit back a retort, his eyes squeezing shut. Maybe he should've taken her up on her offer…

Gentleness overtook her tone, "You can do it."

He blinked and chuckled. _She's right. I've done more difficult things._

He slowly, carefully sat up and un-straddled the tree branch.

"Crouch, Jason. You're gonna have to do a roll," his best friend intoned. Just as he parted his lips, she added, "You don't have the leg strength for what I did."

 _Well, duh_. He really should've thought of that.

"Or you can lower yourself down slowly, if you think your biceps can handle that."

Going for the rip-the-band-aid-off approach, he launched himself forward, tucking in his legs and head.

The tumble didn't hurt as much as he thought it would: since Arianna had taught him how, he'd done plenty of rolls, but never one from such a height.

"Good job. Nine out of ten." She bent to brush little bits of grass clippings from his hair. "Not a scratch on you."

He grimaced and rubbed his shoulder. "Felt more like a seven to me."

Fingers wrapped around his bicep and yanked him to his feet. "Come on."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Just as they both moved to walk, a low growl emitted from behind them. Their heads slowly turned to look.

A dog hunkered low to the ground, body tensed to lunge and lips curled back to further reveal razor sharp tusks.

Ariana gave a low whistle. "Someone's late to the party."

"Heh heh. Nice doggie…" Panic laced through Jason's veins, and his fingers tightened around Arianna's wrist.

The dog snarled, ferocious green eyes locked onto the intruders.

The orange-haired one jumped when his partner's hand snaked into the pocket of his bomber-styled jacket. "What are you doing?" He resisted the urge to look at her, for he had a feeling that if he tore his gaze away from the angry canine, it would lunge.

"I know you have it in here, somewhere," she hissed, and relief flooded her when her fingertips brushed against a little plastic bag. "There it is."

The hand withdrew, and even he could smell the potent, mouthwatering scent of the jerky as it was unwrapped.

A pout pursed his lips. "I was saving that for later."

Arianna gulped down the saliva in her mouth. She thought it most unfortunate as well. "I don't want to hurt the dog. It's just doing its job," she muttered to him.

Said canine glanced between the savory snack and the human female wielding it. Though its stance was still stiff, its long, whiplike tail wagged a bit.

Taking his cue from the sound of his best friend's _kissy_ noises, Jason patted the tops of his thighs and cooed, "C'mere boy! Wanna treat?"

It shuffled forward, pointed, slender ears laying flat against its head.

Both just couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that the dog went from _I'm-going-to-chew-your-face-off_ mode to _I'm-so-shy_ in the span of half a minute.

With the jerky pinched between forefinger and thumb, Arianna's hand slowly edged its way to the animal. It sniffed the meat cautiously before taking it delicately between its front teeth. She released her hold on it, and the domesticated beast backed away slowly, chewing on the food, all the while still eyeing them warily.

It swallowed, and the pair watched with bated breath. It sniffed the air before stepping up and nuzzling Arianna's hand. She patted its head, and its tongue rolled out to lap at her.

The two chuckled as it walked off and around the corner of the house.

Jason groaned when she wiped her saliva-coated glove on his jacket. "Here's some of that jerky back, Jay." Arianna peered about, golden eyes narrowed in thought. "We're in the yard. Now to get in the house."

He sighed. "Hopefully there isn't another guard animal inside. We're all out of bribing material."

"Um, what are you doing in my yard?" A clear, feminine vice inquired.

Again, the pair found themselves stiffly turning about.

She was the average brunette, a rather motherly looking one. She stood with her arms crossed, gardening shears in one hand and trowel in the other.

"So much for discretion," Jason grumbled under his breath before addressing the woman, "Do you happen to know an Alexander, by any chance?"

Her brows furrowed. "How did you even get in here?"

Arianna jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Catalpa tree. Might want to trim the lower branches."

The woman nodded with a frown. As she parted her lips, Jason stepped forward. "The truth is, ma'am, we came here to retrieve something. Apparently, Alexander has something of utmost importance to the mayor."

The woman put the back of her hand to her forehead in annoyance. "That kid is always getting into trouble." She sighed and set her tools in a bucket on the ground. "Come on inside."

The pair shared a quizzical glance.

 _Okay, then._

* * *

"Wait a minute. _You're_ Alexander? Alexander Diffident?" The Celestial Spirit Mage was flabbergasted.

The boy, maybe only six or seven years old, nodded gravely.

Arianna, crouching to be at eye level with the child, said, "Well, he _did_ say it was his grandson." She smile softly, setting her hand on Alexander's head to ruffle his hair. "As you've probably noticed, your grandfather sent us." A mischievous smile twisted his features, and Arianna laughed at the sight of it. "I think you know what we want, little buddy."

He giggled and turned away, walking up to a sizely chest that rested in the corner of his room. Beneath the lid rested many toys, all mostly, and surprisingly, average-looking in make. Alexander trotted back, a little phonolacrima resting in his palm.

He offered it up to the grey-haired young woman, his eyes twinkling with childish delight.

"Thanks, bud." She playfully pinched the boy's nose and kissed his head. She chuckled at the blush spreading over his cherubic cheeks as she handed the lacrima to Jason, who rotated the glassy orb in his hand. The movement caused his jacket to rustle against his belt, his three keys tinkling like chimes.

Alexander's big, round eyes were drawn to the origin of the sound, and they widened with awe. "You guys are mages?"

"Yup," Jason replied, grinning down at the starstruck boy.

The youngster gasped with delight, jumping up and down energetically. "What guild do you guys belong to? Lamia Scale? Quatro Cerberus? Blue Pegasus? Sabertooth? Titan Nose? _Fairy Tail!?_ " With each word, he jumped faster, and his words began to blur together with excitement.

Jason gave a strange sigh-laugh hybrid before he answered, "None of those. We aren't in a guild."

The little boy's bouncing halted, and he pouted. "That's dumb. You guys seem awesome." He blinked back up at them. "Can you show me your magic?"

"Why not?" Arianna said as she nudged Jason with her elbow.

"We… should probably do this outside," was his response as he shivered at flashbacks of Arianna's tendencies to go all-out in a fight.

"Good idea."

And Arianna never denied that fact.

* * *

They had, surprisingly, left little-to-no damage at the manor after several hours of playing with Alexander. Now, Jason rolled the lacrima around in his hands.

"Really, what could be on it that is so important? Alexander's just a kid," he muttered, gazing into the glossy blue-green surface.

Arianna arched a thin, grey brow at him. "You're too curious for your own good."

A horrified look crossed his face, purple eyes wide. "What if it's the mayor talking about having someone killed? What if he's tied in with organized crime? The mob!"

She chortled. "And too imaginative."

"He could be putting the very lives of all of those who live in Oshibana in danger!" Jason scowled. "The rat! Hiring us to save his hide!"

His companion couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'm sure it isn't anything too bad."

The orange-haired young man jumped into her path. "We don't know that! I say we listen to the recording! That way, we know what we're handling."

With a head tilt, Arianna replied "Though that is logical, we were told not to. We really need the jewels, so we can't afford to mess this up."

He frowned. "But he didn't make us sign a contract, so legally, we can."

She sighed at her friend before tipping her head back, as if praying to the heavens that granted Jason his magic. "Fine," she groaned, looking back at him with weary golden eyes. "But I'll activate it. I don't want you getting in trouble. And you could be right, for all we know."

"Are you sure?" he questioned, trying to read the emotions on her face.

"Nitwit," she grumbled, holding her hand out, "Give me the lacrima."

Once the glass-like sphere was resting in her grasp, she prodded her magic at the energy lying latent beneath the glossy surface. It sprang to life at the invisible contact, its magical power pouring from within in the firm of dull light and remarkably clear sound.

At first, the pair couldn't believe what they were hearing.

The white noise of a shower running echoed as background audio to the high-pitched, nearly feminine singing that rang out from the lacrima.

Maniacal laughs were held back as Arianna pressed her hand to her mouth. Jason listened wide-eyed. Though he had raised his pitch, the voice that sang clearly held the inflection of the mayor.

Her voice just a croak of amusement, Arianna told Jason, "He's actually quite good…"

Jason cracked first, peals of laughter escaping. "O-oh my…"

"He's just so diabolical, Jason." She waved the lacrima in Jason's teary face while biting her lip. "Listen to that. Pure evil right there," she continued, nearly convulsing with barely-restrained amusement.

"Please…" words were barely squeezed in between his gasps for air, "Turn it off!"

"No, you deserve this, you nosey bastard!" She lunged away as he gave chase.

She managed to evade him for the whole of the recording.

* * *

Really. She just wanted to toss the stupid couch out the ridiculous golden-framed window and smash it to pieces.

 _Whoever made this cushion is a sadistic moron with no sense of comfort and has no sympathy for the behinds destroyed by it,_ she thought to herself crankily.

The mayor didn't even accept the lacrima from their hands, instead having his oily little advisor pluck it from Arianna like she was dirty or something.

"I see that you have returned with the lacrima. Was all well?" The pair of mages couldn't miss the obvious relief in the man's eyes at the sight of the aquamarine orb.

Jason smiled pleasantly, but only Arianna could see the smug gleam in his violet irises. "We only happened into some trouble with the guard dog, nothing we couldn't handle."

Confusion twisted Diffident's brow. "A guard dog?"

A corner of Jason's mouth subtly tugged down. "Yes. It had quite large tusks" - no one seemed to notice Arianna extending her hands out, as if saying 'this big' - "and a brown and black brindle patterning."

The mayor's head cocked back and he frowned. "They...don't have a dog."

Jason chuckled. "Tell that to the empty bag of jerky that's in my pocket."

"Surely, you must be mistaken. They've never had a dog. Joyce is allergic." The greying man was eyeing them bewilderedly, as if the two magic users were spouting stories of no logical consistency.

Jason thought back on it, and realized that the canine hadn't been around during the whole of their time in the yard with Alexander. He went to share a glance with Arianna, only to see her studying their employer with keen scrutiny.

Only golden slits were visible as she narrowed her eyes and sat forward. "Maybe it was a stray. Any way which, we completed the job. I do belief that something is in order for us."

The seemingly collected man shivered in a frightened manner beneath the intense gaze. "Well, due to several -"

A dark aura started to roll off of her like vapor. "How well do you think voters will take it if they learned that their mayor refused to pay two workers who had completed their jobs?" She let her lips curl into a cunning snarl.

The Mayor, though scared out of his wits, was determined to hold his ground. "You belong to no guild -"

"I believe they would be _crushed_ , wouldn't they, _David_? Knowing that their beloved community leader had performed such malpractice?" She growled out, teeth gnashed with disgust. "It's bigoted, greedy scum like you that make this country a hard place to live in. If you thought so lowly of us, you should have done this yourself. All for …" She started laughing, mostly out of frustration. "Let's just leave, Jason. This crap isn't worth our time." She stood and tugged her stunned companion with her. "I won't get paid by someone who doesn't even respect me."

He followed dumbly, glancing at the two shell-shocked men.

Once the office doors were closed and she was storming down the halls with him being dragged from behind, Jason urged her to a calm amble. "How did you know that he wasn't going to pay us?"

She closed her eyes and took a meditative deep breath. "As soon as they had the lacrima, I could tell. People who wish to deceive others get this … _look_. I bet that he didn't plan to from the beginning."

He attempted to rub the tension from his forehead. "That sucks. Another bust, I guess."

"That rat doesn't deserve the honor of bestowing his money upon us!" declared she with faux-haughtiness, her hands on her hips and nose in the air.

Jason could only shake his head and laugh.

* * *

She felt the wind ruffle her short, but shaggy, raven hair. She held her black hat in her hands, and she looked up at the stars with mismatched eyes. The other members of their traveling group of… Well… _carnies_ were settling down for the night, but she couldn't seem to. Her eye ached, and her magic buzzed beneath her flesh. For the first time in years, undiluted hope and anticipation flooded her. White gloves gleaming in the night, she dropped her hat on her head and extended her hands skyward.

With her black-painted lips twisted into a relaxed smile, she bathed in the starlight and started dreaming of the future once again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know I vastly enjoyed writing it. Titan Nose** _ **is**_ **a real guild, as it is Borra's original guild, and it was mentioned a few times during the Grand Magic Games/Eclipse Arc.**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail, I don't own Fiore, and I don't own Earthland. However, a vast majority of these characters are original in make and mostly in personality.**

 **Chapter 3: Onward and Upward**

The haziness of sleep still gripped at his brain, and Jason shook his head to wake up a bit more. They walked (well, he shuffled drowsily, and Arianna was brisk with early-morning crankiness) into the small and rather quaint lobby of the hotel. The change in light had him rubbing his eyes and shifting the pack on his back. Arianna slid the room key over the desk and to the cheerful clerk.

"Good morning. I hope you enjoyed your stay," the nice lady intoned as she picked up the little metal object.

Arianna nodded briefly while forcing a tight smile before waving and turning away. When the woman could no longer see the mage's face, the expression it morphed into clearly read " _It's too early in the morning for good disposition."_

Past the chiming threshold they crossed, the low-hanging sun filtered its soft light onto the streets of Oshibana. Some citizens, like Jason, moved sluggishly, yearning to return to their beds, while others were bright and cheery on this warm spring morning. His smokey-haired companion was a good mix of neither, and her surly, but determined, countenance caused most to give the two a wide berth as they ventured down the road.

He sighed fondly yet exasperatedly; her total aversion to pleasant moods in the morning gave him mixed feelings of amusement and frustration.

They continued on in relative silence, until, as if it were from a memory of the day before, they heard, "Hey, you there!"

Immediately, Arianna's shoulders stiffened at the familiar voice, and her upper lip twisted as she growled in annoyance. "Well, if it isn't Secretary Grease Head himself."

The mayor's assistant sped his way to them, the swallowtails of his jacket snapping behind him. The golden-eyed mage's residual anger morphed into an ominous, nearly tangible aura as the tiny man drew nearer.

Jason reserved his judgement upon noticing the small wooden box in the man's grasp. _What could possibly be in there?_

"Um… I… I…" The man scratched at the top of his flustered head as a sweat gathered on the planes of his pale face.

"Spit it out! We don't have all day!" Arianna snapped, one booted foot fractiously stomping the pavement.

The man jolted, clearly startled by her outburst, before he awkwardly thrusted the box in her direction. "Your reward!"

Both surprised mages stood with mouths agape. This time, Jason didn't let his stunned silence continue for too long. "I thought… we weren't going to get it."

A vivid flush spread over the short man's cheeks. "This must remain among the three of us. The mayor knows not of this transaction."

Arianna's eyebrows raised. "So you decided that the best location to give it to us would be a crowded street?"

He started and whipped his head about. "Oh dear." The townspeople, their attention caught by the commotion, had lost interest in their conversation as soon as it started. Honestly, they had witnessed crazier things in their time. Much, _much_ crazier. With that thought in mind, he reflexively straightened his jacket. "At first I attempted to contact you at the hotel. However, upon my arrival, I was told of your departure. I endeavored to catch up to you before you left the city entirely."

Though his smile was cordial, Jason gave the box a warily evaluating glance. "I don't think we can take your money."

"I assure you, it is not mine alone. I derived this from funds dedicated to the salary of civil servants. These are _your_ Jewels." The young man lifted the box out to them, and his head bowed. "Please, do not let the mayor spoil your impression of this city. It is filled with industrious people, and they would want you to be rewarded for your efforts," he paused, looking up at them, "regardless of your affiliation."

Smiling graciously, Jason accepted the box with a bow. "Thank you. You have _no_ idea how much this will help us." Arianna followed suit, and, despite being irritated still, bowed to the man as well.

The man turned with a farewell and marched down the street in a much calmer manner. The smiling Celestial Spirit mage nudged his companion with his elbow. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Nope. Still hate the mayor."

* * *

"Where are we headed next?" Jason wondered aloud, kicking pebbles that lay in his path into the underbrush.

"Dunno. Thinking Hydrangea Town," she replied, "It's been a while since we've gone there."

Bringing the back of his hand up to cover his eyes, he groaned in mock despair, " _Ugh_. It's that time of year again, isn't it?"

Her grin was a toothy grin, a mischievous, confident grin, and the gold pools of her irises sparked devilishly. "It sure is."

The air was filled with his dying-animal-like vocalizations as he dragged his feet dramatically. " _Noooooooo…_ "

"Yup. Hydrangea's Annual Poker Tournament," she chimed in a playful, smug tone.

Genuine stress began to seep in as Jason sighed and rubbed his face. Arianna _always_ got into _some kind_ of trouble at events like that.

"What? I'm _great_ at poker," she asserted defensively, lugging her friend lightly in the upper arm.

"That's _hardly_ the point. You always get the wrong people angry," he stated, waving his arms around as if to emphasize his exasperation.

Arianna scoffed. "No, you're getting it all mixed up. The wrong people always get _me_ angry. Big difference."

Arianna was a natural at poker; that much, Jason could not argue. Her uncanny talent to read people's expressions and postures gave her a huge advantage at the table. Because of this, however, she was often deemed a cheater, and more than one brawl had commenced when she decided to defend her honor. Despite that, she normally walked away with her winnings, the challengers left behind in bruised, groaning heaps.

"Are the winnings really worth the struggle?" Jason reflected aloud, mostly to himself, as he strolled alongside his best friend.

"Don't be dumb," Arianna replied with an eye roll, "you know it is."

Truly, it was another subject Jason could not argue about; this was the time of the year that their endeavors were most prosperous. The Jewels Arianna won at the tournament often afforded them newer, less ragged clothing, better camping gear, and, last year, an additional key for Jason.

The long-haired young man sighed, "Yeah." perhaps he just didn't want to admit that he utterly enjoyed watching his companion totally devastate the other players at the poker table… _He_ wasn't supposed to be the sadistic one, anyways.

However, he was already thinking of things to add to their shopping list; he was just as confident in her abilities as she was.

* * *

Upon their arrival, the normally quiet town of Hydrangea was bustling with numerous tournament hopefuls. - Some were probably merchants whose purpose was to make a few quick Jewels off of those who played a bit too fast and loose with their money, but who knows? - Just by looking at them, Arianna could already tell that a vast majority were amateurs with spines of butter. Soft, mushy butter. Hopefully, she could pluck up their chips like grapes from a vine, just as she had all the years prior.

Jason noticed the change in her stride, as if she suddenly became a wolf amongst sheep. Golden eyes assessed with cold, calculating interest, and her wild grey hair swayed, the pelt of a feral beast, as she stalked through the crowd.

Murmurs of recognition arose from members of the throng. Some shoulders fell with disappointment, making it more than evident that more than a few had hoped Arianna Lumina would not be a contestant. Even those unfamiliar to her had a worried twist to their expressions and someone that whispered into their ears about the young female mage who terrorized the tables. Hostile flares were casted her way by others, no doubt plotting their revenge against the woman who swept their chips away in a flood-like wave of ruination.

The horde of people parted warily for the two (mostly for her, though, since her orange-haired friend was comparably unnoticeable at the time). She flashed a raptorial grin, a devilish snarl, canines glinting, gilted irises nearly molten in the evening sun.

Not wanting to disrupt the menacing aura she had gathering about herself, Arianna kept her giddiness contain within. Going from one town where no one knew them to a town where she was the greatest threat gave her a rush of adrenaline. It was, so to speak, a figurative whiplash.

Seeing the fear and the apprehension in their eyes also gave her quite the thrill… Not that she would admit so out in public.

They carved their way through the crowds and to one of the small town's only inns, which had actually grown quite substantially in the past year; it seemed that the annual influx of customers was beginning to show for the entirety of Hydrangea.

A little bell chimed when the door was opened, and it clacked when the entryway became sealed once again.

"Hello there!" Boomed the voice of the innkeeper, an extremely tall, greying man by the name of Elias. Apparently, he belonged to a famous mercenary guild in his earlier, just-as-burly years. "Back just like you said!"

A smile curled Jason's lips as he stepped forward and shook the man's huge, rough hand. "A Celestial Spirit mage always keeps his promises."

"Hear that, Arianna? This boy's a keeper!" The behemoth clapped the orange-haired young man on the back and roared with laughter when his muscular, lean form jolted forward with each strike.

Arianna chortles, tugging lightly on a long strand of Jason's flamboyant hair.

He laughed along with them before adding, "Trust me, if anyone should be ditching anybody…"

"Uh-huh. Yup." she patted his shoulder as she retorted," You keep telling yourself that, gingy," She turned to the much larger man of the two, "We'll need a room, Elias."

Elias's mustache twitched as he smiled wider. "Of course. I reserved one just for the two of you."

Arianna bowed, a grateful twist to her lips. "You're the best, big guy."

"Even without your promise, I knew you would be coming. A girl as talented as yourself can't resist a chance to show off her skills." Elias commented., slipping behind the counter and unlocking a drawer.

"See, Ari. He thinks you're a show-off, too," the Celestial Spirit mage jeered playfully.

The "show-off" in question rolled her eyes and elbowed him. "How much for a week, Elias?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house." His dark eyes glinted; he was more than overjoyed to host the rambunctious pair at his inn.

Arianna splayed her fingers on the wood of the counter, her expression gracious but stubborn."Please, we can afford-"

The giant's bellowing laughter surged forth once again, and his big hand set upon Arianna's head to ruffle her hair. For anyone else, it would have been enough to warrant a fierce bite from the mage, but she only grimaced and yanked her head back. The elder's eyes wrinkled with mirth, and he shook his head at the young woman's antics. "Nonsense! A gift from a friend!"

"I'd argue further, but I have this gut feeling it'd be pointless," Arianna grumbled while pouting rather childishly. "Thanks."

A little key was handed over. "No problem! You know you're my favorite customers!"

 _It's nice that we're_ someone's _favorites_ , thought she to herself.

* * *

Damn. That grey-haired wench was here. His schemes may well have been foiled if it weren't for the contingency plans that had been set. It just meant that he'd have to be a lot more careful, a bit more inconspicuous.

Rigging the magic detectors, tampering the decks, bribing a dealer or two… he could still do it.

He chuckled darkly. He could still do it.

 **Sorry that this is a lot shorter than the last one, but I didn't want to get too deep into the plot and make this 70,000 words or something.**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll see you next time!**


End file.
